Rini's Punishment
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Oneshot. This is about Serena getting Rini back for eatting all her sweets mostly and one big thing. Yeah, hope you enjoy.


Rini's Punishment

By

Lady Razeli

A/n: This is my first one shot and I am half asleep right now lol. I probably shouldn't be posting this, but I'll make revisions later so hope you like it as is anyway. Ja ne!

* * *

"You know I'm going to remember this," Serena told Rini as she caught her in her stash again after a huge argument.

"Sure you will meatball brain. If you could remember anything you'd get better grades in school. Besides there's no sugar in the future, I'm going to get it while I can." Rini ran out of Serena's room fuming.

"Ah!" Serena screamed. Rini had just insulted her again and she had taken Serena's clothes and cut them up to make a very bad sweater. Serena was very mad. She stomped off vowing that Rini would regret it.

"Rini I think Serena's really mad this time," Lita commented.

"No way, Serena's not going to remember."

"Yeah she'll get over it."

"You'd be surprised what one can remember when you really want too," Amy commented. "Besides you're forgetting who Rini's mother is." They both yelled.

"Neo-Queen Serenity wouldn't hold a grudge," Raye laughed.

"Yeah, mama is always nice."

"Okaaaay," Amy said.

"Now, there's no way I'll ever forget," Serena said with a grin as she finished a list of Rini's offenses to punish her for in the future. She went to her closet and searched at the very top before pulling down a scrapbook label _Memories of Rini. _She opened it and smiled at all the pictures they had. Most of them were her favorite memories while others were not her favorite, but Darien said they should put them in there anyway.

"Is that Rini's first day of school?" Ikuko asked. Serena nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Mom you scared me!" Serena exclaimed. Ikuko laughed.

"Sorry dear," Ikuko replied. "That picture reminds me of your first day of school." Serena looked down at the picture. It was after Rini had finally begun to actually go to school and they were closer. Not to mention the promise of lemon pie was in the air that day.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it except I'm not on my way to work, I'm on my way to the death trap." Ikuko and Serena laughed and looked at more pictures.

"Does Rini know about this?" Ikuko asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, and please don't tell her, its private." Serena looked really nervous, but Ikuko nodded.

"I understand, but I came in here earlier to ask if you wanted lemon pie for dessert, I'm going to the store."

"Do I ever!" Serena exclaimed. Ikuko laughed before she left. Once her mother was gone Serena looked at the offenses again and was about to a ball up the paper when the door opened. She quickly hid her scrapbook and the note. Rini poked her head in.

"Um…Serena," Rini said in a small voice.

"Yes?" Serena asked. Rini came in with her head down and her hands behind her back. She dug her toe into the carpet. "What's wrong?" Serena looked at her with worry.

"Um…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I…here." She held out her hand and opened her fist, inside it was Serena's star locket. Serena checked her jewelry box on her dresser to make sure it was the same one before she took it and opened it. The door fell off, the music stopped playing, and it was all scratched up. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see what was so special about it, I liked it."

"Serenity Small Lady Tsukino, I specifically told you not to touch this!"

"I'm sorry," Rini cried. Serena fumed but held her tongue when she saw Rini's tears.

"Just go!" Rini ran out. Serena dropped to her knees staring at her poor broken locket before adding it to the list of offenses and putting it in the scrapbook.

Back in the future

"Mama, Papa I'm home!" Rini yelled happily. King Endymion greeted his young daughter happily. He kissed her cheek and they talked briefly, but unfortunately he had to leave on business.

"Will mama be staying?" Rini asked sadly. King Endymion nodded.

"Yes, she didn't want you to be all alone after you just got home." Once he put her down and she waved goodbye she raced to find her mother and she finally found her in her bedroom.

"Welcome home Small lady," Neo-Queen Serenity greeted. She wasn't dressed in her normal attire and Rini gathered she must have just come back from being among the people. Rini remembered the dress being that she had just seen her mother in it in the past, she couldn't believe she could still fit it, but a closer look showed it had been altered a bit. If Rini didn't know better she'd think it was Serena.

"Mama," Rini greeted. She curtsied before she hugged her fiercely.

"I told you, you don't need to curtsy to me." She kissed her forehead and they remained silent for a little while.

"What are you doing?" Rini asked after a moment.

"Just about to look at pictures of you."

"I wanna see, I saw pictures of you when you were a baby." Neo-Queen Serenity chuckled a little as she opened the scrapbook labeled _Memories of Rini_. Rini smiled.

"Did Serena save these?" Rini asked.

"Yes, I saved them. Remember your first real day of school?" She pointed out the picture. Rini smiled and nodded.

"Look my first test," Rini said happily as she turned the page. There was a large 100 on the front. Neo-Queen Serenity turned the page as they looked at more happy and unpleasant memories. Than they came to the list which was full of check marks.

"Huh what's this?" Rini asked.

"Oh just something I wrote so I wouldn't forget because as you say I'm such a meatball brain." Rini froze and turned to look at her mother. For a second she thought she had heard Serena, but Neo-Queen Serenity was her usual safe and looking right back at her.

"What did you do?" Rini asked. She pointed each offense out and named ever punishment. Right down to the star locket.

"You may say that the others didn't effect you too much, but your biggest punishment, which was for breaking the star locket is that I've banned candy or sweets of any kind. Which is why you were sugar deprived." Rini screamed and fainted. The scouts came in.

"You told her about the sugar thing."

"I told her about the sugar thing.

"We thought so." The scouts left shaking their head as Amy reminded Raye that she had bet her, Neo-Queen Serenity wouldn't remember.

"You're the reason why there's no sugar?" Rini asked coming too.

"No, you're the reason why you're not given sugar not me. You should have been a good little girl and shown me more respect.

"Oh no you can hold a grudge!" Rini cried in a Serena like fashion.


End file.
